There has been hitherto known, with this kind of two-wheeled vehicle, such a type one that a vehicle body frame having a front wheel and a rear wheel is provided thereon with an internal combustion engine in front and a transmission in rear so that an output of the engine may be transmitted through the transmission to the rear wheel. It has been usual, in this case, that a crankshaft on the bottom portion of the engine is provided on its right and left end portions with an A.C. generator and a control member for an ignition circuit, for instance, a pulse generator or a contact breaker. This arrangement, however, is attended with the following inconvenience especially where the engine is constructed to be of such a multiple cylinder type that plural ones, for instance, 6 ones of a cylinder extending nearly vertically are disposed laterally.
Namely, in this case, there is caused such an inconvenience that the crankshaft per se becomes comparatively large in length laterally, and the A.C. generator and the control member as mentioned above on its both end portions act to further increase the length thereof, and thus the two-wheeled vehicle is remarkably increased in width locally and the appearance thereof tends to be injured.